


Farmer's Market

by SneetchesToo



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, carlos and Owen are bffs now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 4: Tarlos and Owen + funTK was almost certain his dad and Carlos were trying to kill him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Farmer's Market

**Author's Note:**

> Soft and sweet and adorable. Plus, I love the idea of Owen and Carlos being besties and it driving TK insane.

TK couldn’t believe that he had let Carlos convince him into this.

Let alone, that he had also convinced his father into this.

It’s not that he didn’t like farmer’s markets, because he did, they were cool and all.

But what was even cooler than visiting a farmer’s market on a Saturday morning?

Sleeping in past 7:00am on a Saturday morning.

That’s right, he had agreed to give up his one day to sleep in, all to accompany his boyfriend, and his father, to a freaking farmer’s market.

“It’s too early.” He growled out, watching as Carlos offered a smile to an older woman who walked by them.

“You shouldn’t have stayed up until one in the morning playing video games then.” Carlos’ reply was witty and swift and far too put together for this early in the morning.

“Judd was being an ass and kept letting me die.” In all reality, it wasn’t Judd’s fault that he sucked.

“I’m sure that’s exactly why.” The other man reached out and patted his back gently. “Your dad’s here.”

“Oh goody.” He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this.

And all without coffee in his system because Carlos insisted that they get there before it got crowded.

Which meant skipping breakfast.

And skipping coffee.

“Morning guys!” His dad offered a wave that was entirely too cheery and TK rolled his eyes.

But that was when he saw it.

The cup holder in his father’s hands.

The cup holder that was holding three very large cups of what he could only hope were coffee.

“I brought coffee.” His father was a saint.

“Oh thank God.” He grabbed a cup and took a giant sip, not caring that it was a little warmer than he usually liked it.

Anything would work at this point.

“Someone was up late last night.” Carlos said with a chuckle as he took his own cup from the carrier. “And now he’s feeling it.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t insisted on being her so damn early…” He really didn’t get it.

The place wasn’t going anywhere.

The sign right there said, in bold red letters, that they were open until noon.

That was a much more acceptable time to wake up on a Saturday.

“You gotta get here early son.” He snapped his attention to his father and squinted.

Who was this man and what had he done with Owen Strand?

“I hate you.” TK growled. “Both of you.”

“Aw come on.” Owen reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he smiled. “You’re gonna have fun, I promise.”

TK wasn’t too sure about that.

—

But TK had been wrong and he did indeed wind up having fun.

Probably more fun they should have considering the early hours.

But he had fun nonetheless.

“See.” Carlos jabbed him gently in the side as he slid into the booth of the small deli. “I told you would have fun today.”

TK glared at him for a second before chuckling.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He held his hands up in a show of surrender. “Don’t expect me to do this every weekend though.”

Owen let out a chuckle as he took a sip from his tea.

“Don’t worry.” He offered him a smile as he leaned back. “We don’t even do this every Saturday.”

Carlos nodded in agreement and TK raised an eyebrow as he let his mind think about what his dad had just said.

“Wait…” There’s noway he could be that oblivious, was there? “You guys have done this before?”

“Several times actually.” Carlos replied, patting his knee under the table as he smiled. “It gives us something to do. Let’s us bond.”

“What…?” TK was confused.

Had they been bonding without him?

That meant they had probably been talking without him.

He wondered how many embarrassing stories his dad had shared about him.

“Relax babe.” Carlos squeezed his thigh as he chuckled. “It allows us to get out and do something we enjoy. And it allows you do something you enjoy.”

“Which is?” He was confused as to how this was benefitting him at all.

“Sleep in until noon after Judd kicks your ass at Halo.” Owen said with a laugh.

“You guys suck.” He hated them both.

But they both just laughed and shared a knowing look.

They had totally put Judd up to this hadn’t they?

He was so going to get payback for this.


End file.
